stcroixrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghanima Atreides
|} |} ---- Ghanima Atreides leaves canon before her brother reveals himself to be alive History is written on the sands of Arrakis... "‘We Atreides go back to Agamemnon and we know what’s in our blood" Ghanima, or Ghani as she was also known, was born on Arrakis in Sietch Tabr about sixteen years after the ascent of Paul “ Muad’Dib“ Atreides to the role of Emperor of the Known Universe. Her mother was Paul‘s official concubine, Chani, who was a Fremen. She was also the twin sister of Leto Atreides II. Like her Aunt Alia and her brother, Ghanima was pre-born. Her mother had consumed so much melage during her pregnancy that her she along with her twin awakened to full, adult consciousness before birth and recieved the full genertic memories of her male and female ancestors as well as the skills of a Bene Gesserit Reverand Mother. Her mother died shortly after she and her brother were born due to birthing complications. She was named for the Fremen term ‘spoil of war‘ by her father because she brought unexpected joy in such a painful and destuctive time. Paul’s prescience visions had revealed to him that he was have a daughter, but they did not include her twin brother. The twins were to be raised with their father as Paul – a blind man, walked out into the desert alone in accordance to the Fremen law. As a result, Ghanima and Leto were left in the care of their Aunt Alia – who was to rule as Regent until they were of age. Their education was left to their father’s widow – Irulan Corrino. The twins spent a good deal of their childhood in Sietch Tabr with Naib Stilgar (who was their great-uncle) and Harah, they both served as surrogate parents whenever the twins were there. Even though Ghanima lacked the assertive streak and degree of prescience of her brother, she possessed wisdom far beyons her years along with her Bene Gesserit skills she had the ability to recall knowlege from all her ancestors. As the twins grew, it became apparent just how extraordinary their powers were. The Bene Gesserit feared they had become Abominations, just as it was rumored their Aunt Alia had become. However, as the full Kwisatz Haderach, they were able to control the conciousness of the countless ancestors with lurked in their minds. For a while Ghanima provided her brother with guidance in forming the Golden Path – a path which in the end would save humanity . However, as they approached Fremen adulthood, Leto began to conceal aspects of the Path from Ghanima, primarily for her own protection. Leto knew that if he were to reveal the full extent of the Golden Path, that out of her love for her brother, Ghanima might try to prevent him from making it a reality. The twins would play a game where they would allow the Other Memories of their parents to come forth, though Ghani eventually found it difficult to control it. It was during one of those games what Ghani established a bond with her mother-memory and her mother-memory in turn would keep the other memories from trying to take over her daughter. Even though Ghanima was fearful of possession by one the memory lives with her, she retained full control of her own personality. Following an assassination attempt planned by the Princess Wensicia Corrino, Leto disappearsed into the desert leaving Ghanima behind. As part of their plan, Ghanima hypnotized herself in order tobelieve that Leto had been killed. Alia in an attempt to bring the Atreides Empire down, tried to use Ghanima as bait for House Corrino by promising her hand in marriage to the Corrino Prince Farad’n, which of course Ghanima initially resisted thinking them responsible for her brother’s death. She relented after she swore to both Alia and Irulan that she would kill him on their wedding night. The chapter has ended, swept away by the whirlwind. Ghanima sharesd a deep and very close relationship with her twin brother, Leto. She loved her brother dearly and the two had such a deep connection that they are able to finish eachother's thoughts. While Leto was the stronger and more assertive of the two, Ghani has an inner strength that is most surprising at times. She can also be sweet and loving, though on the other hand is able to be conniving and cunning if and when she feels it's called for. Because she's able to access the genetic memories of her her ancestors, she normally doesn't make juvenile mistakes that people her age normally do. This isn't saying that she doesn't make mistakes, because she does - her headstrong nature sometimes leads her into trouble. She also is one who holds a grudge. If she feels she has been wronged by someone it is very hard for her to let it go. On occassion she will, but for the most part she will harbor it until she feels the time to strike back is at hand. Being so far from everything she's ever know has forced her to grow up even more. Most don't even realize she's merely eighteen and normally think of her much older. She's shown an uncanny ablity to remain calm and collected, even when faced with her Aunt Alia whose moods seem to shift like sand blown by the wind. Atreides, Ghanima Atreides, Ghanima Atreides, Ghanima